The Cute Blue Eyed Boy
by Wrenlovesreading
Summary: What if Tris was deaf? What if she meets a cute blue eyed boy on her very first day of high school? Will they become a thing, or will he bully her like the rest of the kids at school? A different take on the classic FourTris story. Enjoy! Thanks to Love The Brightest Star for the cover photo! (She drew and painted it) I might rewrite this story: watch out for it (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you SO much to Love The Brightest Star for my cover image for this story! She took the time to paint it for me, and for that I owe her more than I can give. It turned out a lot better than I could have hoped for. Make sure to check out all her stories, she has a lot, and they are all amazing. Thank you again!**

 **Edit: So, I know that not many people read my stories or care, but I found this really good fanfiction that not many people seem to be reading. I love it so far, and just want to give the story a shout out: Blue Meets Grey by ViaDownTheRabbitHole. Trust me when i say it's good. I am very picky when it comes to liking a book, so please read it and give the story a review. Thanks!**

I wave, since I can't talk very well. This is my life, my life as an almost deaf person. Hi, in case you don't know me, my name is Beatrice Prior, and today is my first

day of high school. My parents home schooled me and taught me sign language even though I can sort of hear and say most words. I can hear, but it sounds like i'm

underwater. I hear words, they just aren't very clear. My hearing aids help me so it doesn't sound as mumbled as it usually would. I'm not sure why they decided to

send me into school, but they did. So, today is my first day, and I have no idea what to expect.

"Watch it freak!" As i'm walking, someone shoves me to the floor. My papers go flying, and I hear the faint sound of giggling.

"So-rry." I sound out. I try to grab my things before I feel someone's hand touch mine. I jerk it back when I feel a spark go through it. I look up, and see a handsome

boy looking at me. He has deep blue eyes and a hooked nose. He has short hair, and red cheeks, probably because he's embarrassed.

"Are you ok? I heard you have a hard time hearing and speaking. Can you understand me?" Oh I can understand him. I'm just having a hard time not passing out.

He's really cute, and I have no idea why he's talking to me of all people. I nod, getting the rest of my papers before standing up.

"My name is Tobias, by the way. And you are?" He extends his hand, and as I shake it, I feel sparks go throughout my whole body.

"Tris. Sh-ort for Bea-Trice." I have to sound out my words slowly, and I noticed that he does as well. I guess the principal told everyone that I was sort of deaf, or

maybe the hearing aid had something to do with it.

"Nice to meet you Tris. Sorry about the girls, they can be kind of rude. Just ignore them. Well, I have to go to class. See you around." With that, i'm left standing

alone in the hallway, unable to get the image of the handsome blue eyed boy named Tobias out of my head. And as I walk to class, I think about the fact that he

helped me, and that he talked to me. And that I had my very first crush.

 **Hello all! I hope you like the story so far. If you want a second chapter, please let me know. I got the idea for this story from a forum that maybe TheTrueDivergent posted? It might have been him/her i'm not sure. So, if you like the story, please tell me and I will try my best to come up with a second chapter. Ideas are appreciated! A new chapter for my after the war story is going to come in a few days, so don't worry those who like that story. Have a nice summer and goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N**

 _So, while no one asked for a second chapter, i'm gonna write one. Thank you to for the review and the two other people who followed and favorited my story. I appreciate it, and I hope more people review and do all that other stuff soon. So, without further ado, here's chapter 2!_

 _(See what I did there? Haha! I'll go home ._.)_

I walk into class, completely and utterly dazed by the cute blue eyed boy named Tobias. I'm so dazed, I walk into the classroom and walk right into the teacher, which causes a couple of giggles and some talking that I can't hear.

"Everyone! This is Tris Prior, she's new and has a hard time hearing. So, if you want to talk to her, please speak slowly and clearly. Tris, you can take a seat next to Christina. Oh! And my name is Mr. Hayes." With that, he turns back to the board, leaving me alone in the front of the class. As I walk towards Christinas desk, some people try to trip me and one person throws a paper ball at my head.

"I'm Christina. You can sit next to me." I hear a whisper, and turn towards it. I see a dark skinned pretty girl with short black hair, sitting near the back of the classroom. She's waving me over, smiling. She seems really nice unlike most of the kids in this school.

"Hi. I'm Christina." Like everyone else, she speaks slowly and sounds out every word. It does help me to understand, but it makes me feel stupid. Like i'm not normal, and I need special treatment. _That's exactly what you are. You can barely hear, and you need to wear a hearing aid to hear whispers._

"Hi, i'm Tris." I sit down in the chair next to her, and nearly fall out of it when I see Tobias near the front of the room. _I can't believe we have science together. Omgomgomgomg_

"Tris? Are you ok? Tris." I come back from my daydream to the sound of calling my name and soft snickers. I nod at him, and look down embarrassed. I look up at Tobias and see him looking at me, a soft smile on his face. I look down, blushing, smiling to myself. I feel a nudge and look over at Christina who is smiling at me. She looks over at Tobias and back at me, possibly asking if I have a thing for Tobias. I look down again, trying to hide my smile. She gasps, and nudges me, trying to hide her surprise, especially since and pretty much the whole class are staring at us.

After a long class of boringness, we can finally leave.

"Tris, hang back a second, will you?" I look at Christina, who just shrugs and leaves. I walk over to as he starts talking to me.

"Tris, I just needed to ask you one question: Can you hear alright all the way in the back? I could move you up if you want. I put you in the back, only since it was your first day and I didn't have time to move the students." He gives me a questioning look, when I suddenly realize Tobias sits in the front.

"I think it would be best for me to sit in the front. I couldn't hear very well, since I am pretty far back there. Also, do you know sign language? It's easier sometimes for me to use it than speak." It's true, it gets tiring for me to speak and sound out all the words. He smiles and signs, "I do. You can speak in sign in class if you want, and I can translate for you." I sign thank you and leave.

"What did he want? Did you get in trouble? Also, we NEED to talk about...him later." I smile at the thought of talking about him to my first friend.

"No, I didn't get in trouble. He just wanted to know if I could hear alright. I can sign in class if I want, which is easier. And as for..him. Can we talk about it in private?" With that, we rush off to solitude to talk about the handsome blue eyed boy I may or may not be falling for.

 **A/N**

 **Sooo..did you like it? I think I really like where this chapter is going. Do you? Hm? Tell me in the reviews. I'm probably going to make the next chapter in Tobias' pov, but idk. And for anyone who doesn't know, the teacher is Peter. Anywayyy thank you to the person who have reviewed and the people who did the other things. I appreciate it! I think I like where this story is going. I think it's pretty cute. After The War is going to be updated soon, so don't worry. Ok byeee!**

 **-Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tobias POV

 _The first time he saw Tris_

When I first saw her, I nearly tripped and landed on my face. I was standing there, talking to my friend Zeke when all of a sudden I see this short blonde girl walking

through the halls, looking lost. I'm about to go talk to her when I see Nita and her posse push her as they pass her.

"Are you ok?" I ask, still against the locker. She doesn't answer me, she doesn't even look at me.

"Dude, she can't hear too well. She probably can't hear you. So, go up to her and talk to her." Zeke can be so blunt sometimes, making me seem like an idiot.

"Fine. I will." So, I walk over to her and try to help her up, but she jerks her hand back. I feel sparks go through my hand as I hand her her last book, and she tells

me her name is Tris. The principal emailed everyone saying the new girl couldn't hear well, so I speak slowly in case she can't hear me too well.

"Well, I have to go to class. See you later." I leave her reluctantly to make sure no one thinks I like her, and to make sure I don't seem desperate or clingy. I do like

her, but I hope no one knows.

"Ok everyone, this is Tris. Make sure to speak up around her because she has a hard time hearing." I space out after that. All I can focus on is the fact that this

beautiful deaf girl is in my class, and I can't stop staring at her. Before class is over, I plan to talk to Tris when class is over. I lose my chance when the teacher calls

Tris after class, probably because her and Christina were laughing during class.

"Dude, what is _up_ with you? You've been acting strange since you saw that new girl. You don't...like her do you?" Zeke looks at me, waggling his eyebrows and

nudging me. I slap him, giving him a look as I grab my food, moving to sit down.

"No, I do not have a crush on the new girl. I'm just trying to make her feel welcome since some of the people here are being rude to her. Is that such a crime?" He

raises his arms in surrender, and we eat in quiet at last.

Tris POV

"So, spill the beans. What is going on?" Christina and I are sitting in the back of the cafeteria, where hopefully no one will hear us, and start talking about Tobias.

"I barely know him, but he was talking after some girls pushed me and I thought he was cute. I was staring at him during science." I smile at the thought of going to

class tomorrow, and being able to sit next to the cute blue eyed boy.

"You totally have a crush on him, don't you?" She smiles at me as I blush. "Oh, and I could learn sign language if you want. You could help me, and I could learn at

home." I smile and nod at her, as we bump fists.

"So, you want me to talk to him for you? I know him personally, so I could totally get you two together. If you want." I gape at her, and have to beg her not to talk to

him about me.

"Ok ok! I won't! So, can I come to your house today? I think it would help me learn sign language if I went over to your house. So, can I?" I nod at her, knowing my

parents would love to know if I had a friend finally.

"Yay! I can't wait! Well, class is starting. See you after school!" With that, i'm left sitting alone, smiling at the thought of a new friend, and a new crush.

 **A/N**

 **Hi! Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it was short, but i'm having trouble with ideas. Do you want me to continue? Tell me yes or no in the reviews.**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed and followed and favorited already! It made me really happy to know that people like my story so far! I'm going to**

 **be taking a break from After the war, just for a little while, and from this story as well. I might update when school starts, which for me is Aug. 9,**

 **but maybe before that. I'm feeling like my ideas are getting, um, not as good and you guys aren't liking it as much anymore. So, if you want me to**

 **continue tell me? Idk. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N**

 **I wanted to start this chapter off by, again, thanking TheTrueDivergent and a bunch of other people for reviewing my story saying you want to read it. Guest and Guest made good suggestions and tips, saying Four and Tris are going to fast and maybe Chris should go behind Tris' back. Thank you for the ideas and reviews, and thanks to the 15 followers and 3(?) favorites! I love you guys! On with the chapter!**

Tris POV

"How did you already make a friend? It's the first day. Did you get bullied at all?" My mother signs all of this, and I respond with a shrug and a no, which is a lie.

People did make fun of me and push me, but other than that Christina has helped a lot.

I sign, "Mom, my friend will be here soon, so…" I shoo her away, and she laughs, kisses my forehead and leaves the room. I look at the door and see the light flicker,

so I know someone is at the door. Since I can't hear, a light goes off in most rooms instead of a knock or a doorbell. I open the door, and invite Chris in.

To my surprise, she signs,

"Hi! My name is Christina." Then she says,

"That's all I could remember. I practiced before I came." I clap and show her to my room.

"Nice room. So, do you have any ideas about the sign language thing?" She's poking around my room when I grab my poster of ASL letters.

"These are the ASL letters, study these first then you can learn words." She grabs it, and frowns much to my confusion.

"Sounds boring. Isn't there something more interesting I can do that would help me?" I think, then remember how difficult it was for me to learn ASL. Years of work,

that finally payed off in the end.

"Websites and friends would make it more interesting I guess. You don't have to be fluent, the basics would be sufficient. Not gonna lie, it's hard work. It took me a

few years to become totally fluent. Like I said, you only need the basics." So, I start teaching her simple words like Hi, Bye, How are you, good morning, I want this,

different foods and greetings. Simple things like that.

"Well, I think I need to go. Wait: Bye! Talk to you tomorrow!" She signs the last part, and i'm proud of her. We've come a long way in the past two hours. In a few

weeks or so, she should know the basics.

"Bye." I sign as she leaves.

"So, did you have fun?" I jump at the sound of my mother's voice. I get spooked easily since I can't normally hear footsteps.

"I did. Hey, so we have any extra nails and a screw driver? I want to hang up some ASL posters for Christina, but I couldn't find any in dad's drawer." I sign it all, and

my mom shakes her head and signs that I should go to a local hardware store or something to go pick it up. I sigh and walk out the door, and hope Christina is worth

the long drive ahead.

Tobias POV

(Tobias isn't abused in this chapter, his father is a father but his mom isn't there.)

"Come in guys. Huddle up." My team and I jog to our soccer Coach, Coach Amar. I'm a good athlete, and my favorite sport is soccer. I'm the team captain, i've been

playing since I was 10 with Zeke and his brother Uriah.

"Are you guys ready for the game next week? You seem to be playing like you are, but I need to make sure you are." We all nod, then he says we can finally leave.

 _Finally. I need to get to my job at Home Depot._ It's senior year, and I need to get some extra money for college since my dad says he can't help me all the way with

college. So, I got a job to try and get some extra money.

"You're late. One more time and you're out." My boss, , is strict but fair. She doesn't even look up from her tablet as she walks past me.

"Sorry Ma'am. Won't happen again." I walk to my locker and put on my stupid orange vest and take my position at the cash register. I'm on my phone when someone

walks up to me.

"Can I help y-" I finally look up, and see Tris. She seems as surprised to see me as I am to see her. She waves at me and I remember she can't hear or speak well. I

wave back, mesmerized.

Just to surprise her, I sign, "How can I help you?"

"You know ASL?"

"Yep. My father made me take classes when I was younger. So, can I help you?"

"I just need some nails and a screwdriver." I point her towards the right section, and watch sadly as she waves goodbye. I still can't believe how I act around her. I

only signed because I was afraid of what I would say if I talked. A few minutes later, she comes back blushing. I swipe her two items as slow as possible, not wanting

her to leave, but it's over all too soon.

"$10.64." (See what I did there? :P) She hands over the cash, and leaves. The day moves by so slowly, I nearly run out of the store when my shift is over. I decide to

go to the school to go practice some soccer with my friends. A few minutes in, I notice someone walking by the school gate with their head down, writing something

in a journal. As I try to get a better look at who it is, Zeke kicks the ball at me, ending up with it hitting me in the stomach.

"Are you ok?" I'm confused at first, knowing my friends don't care that much about my well being, so I look around and try to see the mystery person, but fail since

it's getting dark. Just for fun, I call out, "Yeah. Just my stupid friends."

"Hey!" Zeke tackles me, and I know my dad is going to kill me for getting covered in mud, but all I can focus on is that i'm pretty sure it was Tris, since I heard a little

stutter, and my heart starts to flutter.

 **Helloo! I got so many reviews asking for a fourth chapter, I just had to write one. This story isn't going to be** _ **that**_ **long, but there will be a few more**

 **chapters in the future. Again, thank you for the support from everyone, especially my new virtual friend TheTrueDivergent who has been with me**

 **since the beginning! Thank you and goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

Since I can't talk to well, I write a lot. So, after that awkward but blissful meet with Tobias at Home Depot, I go home to hang up all the posters and billboards, and

after that, I walk around to write about my day and my crushes and everything I can't talk about. It helps me feel like i'm not losing my mind, because not being able

to talk well can do that. I think i'm walking by the school when I see some kids playing soccer. I feel eyes on me, and turn to see who it is when I see the person

double over, falling to the floor. I don't hear a sorry or an are you ok, so I call out as loud as I can, and can barely hear a yeah. It sounds like a guy, with a deep

voice. I start to walk away again, when I turn to try and see who it was. I see short brown hair, a dirty jersey, probably from falling, and his friends piling onto him,

laughing as they wrestle. I walk away laughing, and continue to write about a certain blue eyed boy.

Christina POV

After meeting Tris and finding out she liked Tobias, I knew I had to get them together, and I knew that they were both to shy to do anything about it, and even

though I promised I wouldn't say anything to Tobias, I knew I had to. Trust me, I saw how he looked at her and how she looked at him. So, I decide I need to find

Tobias, and try to get them together. I have to be subtle, I don't want to spook him. So, I go to the place I know he always is: the soccer field. Unfortunately, he

wasn't there when I went. It was raining and late, so he must have gone home. I wish I knew where we lived. At least we have school tomorrow; All I know is that if I

don't do something soon, they'll be staring at each other and making awkward small talk forever.

Tobias POV

I need to make a move. I just met her, but I need to get to know her. We never get to just talk, since she always seems to be busy. I don't know anything about her,

I want to change that. I need to. I wonder if she feels the same way? I'm in science, one of the only classes we have together. I haven't been paying attention very

much since she was moved next to me her second day.

"Hello. Tobias?" I look up suddenly, startled to hear my name come from the teacher's mouth.

"Care to answer the question please?" I stare at him blankly, and I hear him sigh impatiently before calling on Tris. The teacher explains she signs Hydrogen atoms before moving on. She smiles at me and signs that it's ok, before turning back to the board. I need to get to know her soon, before my grades suffer even more.

 **A/N**

 **So, I hope you liked this chapter! It might have one more chapter, but maybe more. Still deciding. Do you like how it's going? Tell me in the reviews! The next chapter of my new story is coming up either today or tomorrow, not sure. Make sure to review and do all that stuff, and check out all my other stories. Ok, bye!**

 **-Grace**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christina POV

"So, do you want to come over to my house today? I forgot to tell you that I got us invited to Tobias' party today.." I laugh as she gapes at me, hoping she doesn't

get to mad. I try my best to sign most of that sentence, but most is said.

"Chris! You know I can barely say three words around him! How am I gonna go to a party of his?" I grab her shoulders, because she's acting like she's gonna fall

apart at any moment.

"Don't worry! I got you. You won't have to be alone with him, (Yes she will) I'll be with you." What I don't tell her is that i'm planning on getting them alone as much

as possible. Tonight is the perfect night for a kiss, or for them to at least admit their feelings for each other! Anything

"So, that's why you need to come over to my house, so I can make you pretty! Dresses and makeup. It'll be so fun!" I laugh at the eye roll, and we're off to my house

as soon as school is over.

Tobias POV

So, something weird happened yesterday. This girl I don't know very well, Christina, approached me at my locker the other day. We're not very close, so it was

definitely weird.

"Hey Tobias. Got a minute?" She doesn't give me a chance to respond before saying this to me:

"So, I noticed in science that you have an interest in my friend Tris? Well, you're not going to get anywhere staring at her. You need to make a move, and I know the

perfect way: A party. Invite us both over and finally i'll get you two to finally talk. I know you guys don't know each other, so this party will hopefully get you two to

know each other more." I nod along, totally fazed by what she's telling me.

"Hey Christina! Tobias." Zeke comes over, hitting me on the back.

"Just think about it, ok?" I nod my head before she leaves.

"What was that about?" Zeke asks, curious.

"Nothing, but I guess i'm having a party Friday night. You in?" He nods, spouting out a few people he'd invite, but all I can think about is the fact that I can finally get

to know the mysterious deaf girl. Finally.

Tris POV

"Oh honey, your first party! Have fun, ok?" My mom signs, seeming like she's about to cry. After hours of torture, aka Christina getting my makeup done and getting

me in a tight dress, we're finally ready to go. My mom is fine with it, happy i'm about to go to my first high school party, and all I can think about is the fact that i'm

going to Tobias' house.

"Sure mom, bye." I sign back, leaving with Christina behind me.

"Bye Mrs. Prior! I'll have her back by 10." We both laugh and finally leave for hopefully the best night of my life.

When we arrive, there are less people than I thought would be. There are probably 20 people, but it is a small house. Right away, I spot the cute blue eyed boy

standing with some people, just talking. My breath catches in my throat when I see him. He's wearing a casual shirt and jeans, but he makes that look like a suit and

tie. His hair has grown a little, but is still perfect. His perfect blue eyes are glistening in the light, and he is just absolutely breathtaking. When he looks over at me, I

look down and follow Christina to the kitchen to get drinks. I think music is playing, and thanks to my hearing aid I can tell it's my favorite song: Nothing Like You By:

Dan and Shay.

Tobias POV

I know a lot of people don't like it, but I like country music. (Sorry to those of you who dislike it, but I like it sooooo) So when my favorite song comes on, I have no

choice but to dance. Not good dancing, really bad dancing that makes everyone around me walk away slowly. I notice across the room that Tris is sort of dancing

also, so I take a chance that I hope I won't regret: I walk up to her, grab her and dance with her. I know, I should have asked, but I wasn't thinking.

"Hey, wanna dance?" I say, laughing.

"A little late isn't it?" We both laugh as I twirl her. We don't even notice the crown forming around us, but when we do we both blush and laugh. We're slow dancing

now to my other favorite song, From the Ground Up By Dan and Shay.

 _Grandma and grandpa painted a picture of sixty-five years_

 _And one little house_

 _More than a memory_

 _More than saying I do_

 _Kiss you goodnight's and I love you's_

We slow dance to the romantic words, and I wonder what this means. Does she like me? Does she realize what she's doing? Is she doing this because she doesn't

want to hurt my feelings? I have many questions, but now isn't the time. Right now, all i'm thinking about is the feeling of her body pressed against mine, the feeling

of her cheek pressed into my chest, her hand in mine, my hand on her hip. For now, all I feel is bliss and happiness and the need to get to know this girl.

 **A/N**

 **Omg! I loved this chapter! So CUTE! So, I know not many people like country music and won't understand how the music is perfect for the moment,**

 **but it is. I know it seems like they're moving fast, but I can't help it. I love them together, and this chapter was just too cute for me to stop writing.**

 **Tell me if you like it, because I sure do! Enjoy the fluff and make sure to review and all that stuff. Ok, bye! Thanks!**

 **-Grace**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N**

 **Oh, how I hope this will save. I currently have NO wifi, driving to airport, but I decide to try and open my docs and it opened. So, let's hope this saves! Pray for me and enjoy the chapter!**

Tris POV

I almost go dizzy when I take a deep breath, breathing in his scent. Yes, that is kind of creepy, but you don't get to dance with your crush everyday, so i'm trying to

memorize the feeling of being pressed against him, the smell of his cologne. I'm not looking at him, as much as I want to because i'm worried if I do i'll try to kiss

him, and that wouldn't be good. What if he rejects me? What if I get teased even more?

"Hey, you awake?" I sigh at the sound of his voice: So soft and deep and perfect.

"Yeah, just making sure I don't accidentally kiss you." I silently curse myself for saying that out loud, but I can't help it: He makes me want to be honest. He chuckles,

and i'm glad he doesn't pull away or tense up with embarrassment.

"I know how you feel." I glance up at him, and he's smiling. _Don't lean in Tris, not here. Please please please.._ He's making it very hard, he's looking at me with such

a soft expression, I just want to eat his face. _Oh god, you better not eat his face either._ I smile at myself at that, and lean my head back into his chest, willing myself

not to attack his face with mine.

 **(I got the face-eating part from Eleanor and Park. I'm really happy for some reason, so this chapter might get weird, so Please Bare With meeeeee)**

Tobias POV

I was so close to kissing her. This close, but I decided against it. I don't know her well enough. I want more than a meaningless kiss in the middle of my house: I

want it to be after a romantic date or two, I don't want people to be watching, putting us under pressure. I guess i'm just a sap for romance, but I can't help it. I've

never been romantic with any of my ex girlfriends, but Tris makes me want to be romantic. She makes me want to do things I would never do, like slow dance in the

middle of a crowd of people, or throw a party just to see someone I find intriguing and beautiful and different from any girl I've ever seen. I look down at her, her

head is resting on my shoulder as we slowly shuffle back and forth to Do I Make You Wanna By: Billy Currington.

 _Do I make you wanna stay up till the sun_

 _Howl at the moon…_

It's such a good song for this moment. I wonder if she's sleeping, and when I ask her she giggles and replies with no. I wonder what it'll be like when we break apart?

I catch Christina's eye from across the room, and she's smirking at me. I blush and look away. She was right, this was a great idea. I decide to do something. I pull

away, and Tris looks at me. I gesture to outside where a nice little garden is. I know it's cheesy, that many movies have it, but I decide it's the best way to get to talk

to her without other people eavesdropping. She nods, and takes my hand as I lead her outside. Not many people are paying attention much to my liking. I'm not in

the mood for questions from Zeke or any of the girls who like me. I decide to sign, just to make sure she understands, and it's good practice for me.

"You like country music?" She nods.

"My favorite artist is Dan and Shay or Sam hunt. You?"

"Dan and Shay, Sam Hunt, Old Dominion, Kelsey Ballerini, pretty much any country singer except Kenny Chesney." I laugh, agreeing. I can only handle so much

Kenny Chesney.

"So, I want to get to know you. When did you start to loose your hearing?"

"I was born with bad hearing, and it only got worse from there. I got my hearing aids when I was 10 years old. What about you? When did you learn ASL?" She's not

looking at me, instead looking at the flowers. My dad and I planted them after my mom died. She loved Sun Flowers so most of the flowers are Sunflowers.

"I learned when I went to camp one year, I think I was 12? I didn't fully learn during those 3 weeks, but I took it upon myself to become fluent, and a few months or

so I was more or less fluent. Any other questions?" That's how we spent most of the night talking about each other. I learned a bunch of interesting things, like she

likes dogs, especially pugs, she used to live in Florida before moving to Chicago, she has a older brother Caleb who's in college and she hasn't had any pets. I told her

similar things, then we just sat in comfortable silence for what felt like forever. I contemplated leaning in to kiss her, but now didn't feel like the right time. Not yet,

but soon.

Christina POV

As soon as Tobias pulls Tris to the dance floor, I know I did a good thing bringing Tris here and having him throw a party. I watch satisfied as they dance together,

him twirling her, then as the music slows, her putting her head on his shoulder as they slowly shuffle together like nobody's watching. Except, people are. Since

Tobias is considered good looking, a lot of girls try to throw themselves at him to no avail. So, now that some new girl walks in and takes his heart like nothing,

people are going to get jealous. I've seen how the popular girls bully her already, but after this little thing, they're going to eat her alive.

"Hey, stop staring. It's getting creepy." I hiss at Nita, a dumb brunette who puts herself in everyone else's business. She sneers at me before walking away, her

entourage close behind.

 _I'll be there for Tris, she'll be fine. She can protect herself, but i'll be there with Tobias in case something goes wrong._ I nod to myself before throwing myself at Zeke.

He's my best guy friend who's dating my other friend Shauna, but she's not here today so I decide to dance with him. I'm close with Zeke, but not as much with

Tobias. He's so closed off.

The next day, Tris says the exact opposite.

"He's such an open book! Anything I ask him, he tells me. He's so amazing, I think i'm in love." We both laugh as she pretends to faint. We're at school, pretending to

work in English. We're only in 10th grade, but the work is hard, so we take a short 20 minute break. Our teacher only reads her crosswords anyway, so she doesn't notice anything we're doing.

"Hey Tris. Wasn't Tobias' party awesome yesterday. So seemed to enjoy it." I jerk my head up at the sound of Nita's voice, cold and hard. She purposely sound out

each word extra slow, making Tris seem dumber than she actually is.

"Yep. It was pretty fun." We both pretend to work, hoping she'll leave, but much like her love life, it doesn't happen, if that makes sense. I'm trying to say no one

likes her.

"So, you and Tobias huh? Well good luck. He's pretty hard to crack. So secretive, hardly anyone even knows what his last name is." Tris either breaks or just wants to

prove to her that Tobias does like her.

"His last name is Eaton, his mother died when he was 5, he likes country music, he learned ASL when he was around 12. I'm pretty sure he just doesn't open up to

girls who only want him because he's handsome, or just want to kiss him. You have to want to know someone in order for them to open up." With that, she scoffs and

finally leaves. I high five Tris, knowing all along that she didn't need me, that she was strong enough to take care of herself.

 **A/N**

 **So, this might be my favorite chapter. I know I always say that, but the beginning was so cute! Tell me if you like it in the reviews and make sure to**

 **follow and favorite as well. My third chapter to my other story, No Breaks For Tris, will be uploaded shortly after this chapter is up. So, go check out**

 **that story as well. Ok, bye!**

 **-Grace**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A/N**

 **QUICK QUESTION: I'm not sure if it's possible, but can someone make a picture of blue eyes next to an ear and send it to me? I want to make it my cover photo for this story. Email me it or something, my email is kimberlybucklandz on gmail . Thank you if you can!**

 **This might be my last chapter. I'll tell you at the end, because i'm not sure. So, enjoy the story! Also, sorry if anything is wrong with the chapter, I explain it all in the authors note. Long story short, i'm tired. So, enjoy this short chapter.**

Tris POV

The next day at school, I decide to be brave, because I know that I won't get anywhere in life if I don't be brave: I hold Tobias' hand down the hallway. He was

waiting for me at school by the door, so I took his hand and walked so everyone could see he was mine. We still haven't talked about what we are, if we're a couple

or not. I am curious, very curious, but I don't want to ruin the moment of holding hands, and we're in public. So, I decide to ask him during lunch.

"Ok, I gotta go to class. See you later." With that, he's gone.

"Ok..bye." Christina pulls me into the bathroom, but all I can think about is Tobias and how much I like him.

"Ok. Tris, we need to talk. You know I fully support you and Tobias, 100%. Thing is, the popular girls are getting jealous, and I feel like if you keep being public with

Tobias, something bad is going to happen. Remember yesterday?" She signs the whole sentence, so she must have been practicing.

"I was planning on talking to him during lunch today, so I guess I could talk to him about that also." She gives me a look, asking me what I was gonna talk to him about.

"Well, I was going to ask him what we were, like if we were dating. We haven't kissed yet, but that dance the other day was very intimate." We both squeal in joy, i'm

just so happy to finally be so close to having someone that I can call mine.

"We'll, just be careful, ok? I don't want you getting hurt or tormented just because of a jealous loser." I hug her, and we walk to class. All through the day, I can't

stop thinking about how the cute blue eyed boy is finally mine. Hopefully.

Tobias POV

As I walk the halls, Nita stops me. She's liked me since I can remember, but I don't like her. She's so fake.

"Hey Tobias. Got a sec?" I sigh, and nod, wanting to go to lunch to talk to Tris.

"What's up? I got to go eat lunch." She grabs my hand, stopping me from walking away.

"I noticed you were with Tris, and I was wondering why? She's a loser and a nobody. She has no friends. You could be dating me, and we could be the best couple in

the school. What do you say?" I'm shocked. The best couple in the school? I don't care about that. I want a real relationship that has meaning, not a fake relationship

forged on falseness.

"Sorry Nita, but I like Tris. I want a real relationship, and you're not my type." With that, I walk away towards the mysterious deaf girl I hope to call my girlfriend.

Right when I sit next to Tris, she starts talking about how she doesn't want to go public with our relationship, which makes me blush, because I wasn't aware we were

a couple yet. She said she was worried about Nita and her gang. I know I can't be there for her all the time, so I totally understand.

"I was hoping we could be a couple, because I really like you. I'm just worried about Nita is all…" She looks down, embarrassed about what she just said. I kiss her

forehead, causing the tension there to disappear.

"I like you to Tris, a lot. We can be a couple, if you want." With that, I lean in and kiss her, in front of the whole cafeteria. The cafeteria of all places. It just felt right,

and the kiss was wonderful. Her lips were so soft, and sparks were flying through my lips and everywhere she touched. I cradled her cheek, pulling apart slowly.

"Wow." I smile at her, and she returns it. Whatever the future holds, I would be glad you experience it with Tris.

The End

 **A/N**

 **So, I know that was a cheesy ending, but i'm really tired. I just got back to my house from America and i'm jet lagged even though it's one in the afternoon. I know it says the end, but if you want another chapter i'll make it. I just need time to get un jet lagged. I needed to do something to keep me awake so I wouldn't fall asleep, but i'll most likely fall back asleep. So, I know the chapter is short, I apologize, but future stories and chapters will come.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Epilogue, around 5 years later. Tris: 20 Tobias 22 (around)

Tobias POV

"You ready? We have to go _now_." Tris is always taking her time getting ready. I don't want to keep the kids waiting, they always want to see Tris.

"Ok ok, i'm coming. Hold your horses. I'm sure the kids can wait one second, we have more than an hour to read one story to them." She makes the job sound a lot

more boring than it actually is: So, basically, after college Tris and I are still dating. We both got a job working with deaf children, which is pretty awesome. They're all

really sweet, they love to learn and hang out with us. We moved into a nice apartment together, and we're pretty happy. We work 4 days a week, doing everything from

signing books to children to teaching sign language to just playing with them. It's a lot of fun, and the pay isn't to bad either. We've been planning on opening our own

little store so we could have more freedom with the job, but for now we work for our boss Joanna.

"Hey kids! You ready to read?" I sign to them. They all clap happily, pulling Tris away from me to the reading circle. I know they like her more than me, no doubt

because she's prettier and funnier than I am, but she never admits it. I smile as she laughs with the kids. One day, she'll make a wonderful mother.

"You're very lucky, you know." I jump at the sound of Joanna's voice.

"I know, she's perfect." Just watching her laugh makes me happy. I want nothing other than to be with her for the rest of my life.

Tris POV

How am I going to tell Tobias i'm carrying our child? I love children, he knows that. Will she be deaf like I am? Most of the children in our store are deaf, but some are

like me: partially deaf. I love them all equally, and they all know it. Tobias finally joins us. He's better at teaching them ASL and I enjoy "reading" to them. So, during

story time, I know Tobias is sitting with the kids, admiring me as I sign. So, I decide to be brave as I sign something I know he'll understand:

"Cute Blue Eyed Boy, I'm having a baby." And I start to cry as he signs back, "Mysterious Deaf girl...I love you."

 **I honestly have tears in my eyes. Sorry if that made you cringe or if that made you cry, but I think it's adorable. I made this chapter because I realized that a lot of people liked this story! I liked it to. In the future, there might be another chapter, but for now the story of The Cute Blue Eyed Boy and The Mysterious Deaf Girl are over. So, I hope you enjoyed that last epilouge, make sure to review what you thought of the chapter. Thanks, bye!**

 **-Grace**


End file.
